Actions speak louder than words
by Annalay
Summary: Elena and Damon and the incredible scene in the living room in Boarding House after the feeble attempt to kill Klaus. My version of what happened next and how the evening ended, little emotional, little fluff mostly Elena POV. An old story founded lost in my computer, read to find out more. My first VD story so please read


A/N I just find it on my computer, I was reading my old stories and find this one. I decided it was good enough to post it. Well I know it is old and now well Elena and Damon had more pressing matters to resolve but since I found it. Remember the scene in the living room at Boarding House after Elena let go of Stefan apparently I had my version of what happened next. It is in Ellena POV not so much my style but...

Please be gentle my first Vampire Diaries story

**Please R&R**

* * *

Actions speak louder than words. It was the first thing that came to my mind when I was looking in his pricing blue eyes. He needn't to say anything the constant protectiveness, the lifesaving mission he was up to when I was in danger spoke volumes without words. And at the back of my mind I was still wondering why I just couldn't let him take care of me. The hell with rules. Who makes rules? Every rule that I manage myself to follow was somehow abandon when it comes to this man. When I was standing in the middle of the living room cupping his face in my hands I couldn't think of any rule that crossed my mind. I just thought about his eyes and how comfortable and safe was just staring into those eyes.

Ring ring ring…

Saved by the phone, this situation was so cliché that almost made me laugh. I didn't know if I was angry or reviled about it. It gave a chance to my head to take charge again. For just a couple of minutes in the constant battle between my heart and my mind, my heart was wining and to hell with consequences

But he answered the damn phone and my head started working again giving me instant headache and dizziness from the closeness between us. I just left his brother, just agreed to let Stefan go. What should I expected?

Not that…not that Damon would look at me with this blazing fire in his eyes first time in months without any emotions. His heartbroken painful look was imprinted in mind and flashed behind my eyes when I closed them for just a moment to regain control. The battle inside my head stared again and judging by the headache the last round was near. Somehow I knew that this inner fight will kill me some day and now it was the beginning of that process.

He stopped talking on the phone and looked at me with his sorrow eyes and stared to walk away.

My feet couldn't move, I just decided that I will sit on the couch and wait till whatever was coming will be here already I just had enough of pretending and rules of behavior around the two of us.

Mostly I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to leave him there wallowing in angry sorrow. I knew from experience that angry and sad Damon wasn't the safest combination. He was safe for me but not for the world so I decided to be the first barrier that stops whatever would happen before anyone gets hurt. I could survive any of his storms and right now I could see that the clouds were gathering, becoming darker and darker.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there when I felt his presence again. He entered the living room engulfed with anger and frustration. He went straight to his alcohol stock. I just suspected that there was no drop of alcohol in his room since he was back downstairs. He shuffles through bottles too loud. Finally I looked at the back of his head at the same time he turned around glass of amber liquid in hand.

- What are you still doing here – he barked not a ton of softness in his voice, the dark clouds in his eyes visible in the light of the fireplace – I thought you left.

It hurt me just to look at him like that, so I just shake my head to afraid that I would start crying if I started speaking. He mumbled something under his breath and purred another glass of bourbon. He strolled to the couch and handed me the glass. At least that gesture told me that he didn't want me to leave. I took the first sip finding it strongly comforting and drained the glass in one gulp earning a stare from him. I looked back and our eyes locked for the second time this night. How we were able to have entire conversation without words was still a mystery to me. He could see the pain in my eyes, I could see the reflecting pain shined through his blue ones. The hurt of being alone, of being left aside and forgotten. Stefan left us both and we were both hurt by his decisions.

- Why you didn't leave? – he asked gently now.

- I was afraid of leaving you – I spoke the truth. I was absolutely terrified of leaving him alone to do god knows what.

- I'm a grown up man I can take care of myself – he spoke anger flashed in his eyes.

- I know – I answered quietly - I just... I trailed off, I didn't even know how I wanted to end that sentence. What do I want? To be sure he will be ok, to be sure he won't murder someone when I left…I just didn't want to be alone. Truth to be told I had no idea what I wanted and the alcohol that I gladly consumed before made thinking even more hard. I just looked at him.

- You just what, Elena ? – he was still looking at me waiting for answers. It was not the night for teasing and pretending, too many words had just passed between us. I glared at him with frustration. How I supposed to answer him when I can't admit to myself half the answers I supposed to be giving him.

- I don't want to be alone – I whispered finally not looking at him, finally some lid went off which was covering all the unspoken things and small truth could break free – as much I'm worried about you I just don't want to be alone tonight.

Damon blinked several times and somehow his eyes softened al little. He decided that he will push his luck a little more.

- You are not alone at home, you have family there – he spoke calmly.

What did he want from me? To admit that he is my family now, that I extended the binds of the family on him and his brother and since recent events that left only him. That I couldn't sleep without him near, without the knowledge of him being around. I was staying in the Boarding house whole days and at nights he was always there in my bedroom, teasing me and just simply taking space but it was comforting. Now when I thought about leaving without the knowledge he will be there in my room it was like a physical pain to me. When did it happen? I looked at him with anger rising in me. When did he trick me to love him? When he addicted me to his present and now, after all that, he decided to play obnoxious.

- You know what I mean – I said angry - I wanted to be with you. Near to you. I can't stand you being like this.

I got up anger giving me the strength to walk away.

But Damon got up quickly blocking my way to the door his eyes without anger, but fear and desperation flashing through them. He had crossed the line, he had pushed her too much. What was he thinking? That she will confess my undying love to him just after she decided to finish with his brother. How stupid he could be was astonishing even to him sometimes.

- No - he said barely a whisper – don't go. I'm sorry.

I looked at him, tired, sad and full of tears in my eyes. I just wanted to let go, to be done, just survived till the next day.

- Let's not fight for just one day – I said quietly looking into his eyes. He silently agreed and as on mutual understanding we rushed forward locking each other in tight embrace.

- I'm sorry – he muttered against my hair holding me tight against him – I can be a real ass sometimes.

- Most of the time – I mumbled into his shoulder. He snorted out giving me chills going down my spine. After a long moment we broke apart. I sat back on the couch he went back to feeling glasses. Returning he sat next to me. Very very close. For the first time I didn't pull away I just rested my head on his shoulder. Damon didn't know how long he was sitting with sleeping Elena by his side just watching the fire. When the darkness surrendered them he pulled her closer to him shifting his position on the couch Elena on top of him. He pulled a blanket and wrapped it around them. Somehow he knew that this night would end up like that, other way neither of them would get any sleep. They needed each other, he was her shelter, and she was his anchor holding him to his humanity firm and solid as long she was close. As long they would be together, they will survive. They always will.

* * *

A/N please leave a review, I really want to know what are you thinking


End file.
